One Kiss
by bringmethehorizon12
Summary: Soul and Maka are talking on the couch about first kisses? what happens when Soul kisses Maka so they both have their first kisses? (sorry first chapter is a little short)
1. Chapter 1

**sorry other story is on hold. lost the USB with the story on it. I'm also still on vacation. I'm writing this story on my phone. I got this idea from wattpad. but I will change the story as much as I can compared to that story. anyway thanks for everything guys. **

**From: bringmethehorizon12**

Maka P.O.V

"You've never had your first kiss?" Soul asked from the other side of the couch.

"No I haven't" I said quietly while blushing. I then quickly said "Neither have you" I smirked

"Cool guys wait to have their first kiss with someone special to them" Soul said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows

"I'm waiting for someone special too" I giggled

"Why don't you kiss your boyfriend. What's his name again? Carter?" he said with a sad expression

"His name is Chance. He's not who I want my first kiss to be. In reality I'm gonna break up with him tomorrow." I responded slightly smiling.

Soul gave me one of his famous shark tooth smiles.

"Oh yeah who do you want your first kiss to be?" he said as he crawled closer to me. Is he teasing me? Does he know? Did he read my diary? I'm gonna kill him.

"N-no one in particular" I stuttered as my face started to heat up.

"I have one person I would like to share my first kiss with" he said. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Wh-" I was cut of by Soul's lips pressed against mine. I froze instantly. Does he? No he doesn't. Its impossible. I slowly responded by kissing back. I felt him grin against my lips. He soon broke the kiss and I frowned on the inside.

"S-Sorry Maka" he quickly said as he stood up fast and ran into his room.

Soul P.O.V

Oh my death! What did I just do! Maka's gonna kill me. I sank to the floor in front of my door. I sighed. "UGGGGGHHHHH" I yelled. Just then I heard feet shuffling towards my door. A silent knock followed it.

"Soul are you okay?" Maka asked.

"Just Peachy" I said sarcastically

"Why are you mad? You're the one that kissed me. It's not like I begged you" she snapped

i sighed and responded "I'm not mad at you I'm mad at me. I'm sorry Maka."

i heard her sigh and she tried pushing the door open but I was still on the ground blocking it. "Soul open the door" she said sweetly.

"Maka can I be alone. I think hormones took over. I didn't want to kiss you. I mean I did but not like this"

"You can be alone. I wished this would have turned out better" she shuffled to her room and slammed the door. Through the wall I could hear my best friends muffled screams and things falling to the ground and her throwing things.

I feel asleep to her faint screams.

I Screwed Up.

Maka P.O.V

i threw things and didn't care. I was screaming and yelling and crying. Why? Was he messing with me? So much for a best friend. I wanted to die. I opened my bedroom door quietly. I heard Soul's faint snores. Soul. I started to tear up more. I grabbed my cellphone from the couch and went outside for a walk. I know where I'm going. I just need someone to talk to. I'm going to Tsubaki's. I just hope Chance won't notice me. He lives about three houses away from her and blackstar. I was walking and I heard someone calling my name. I heard footsteps running behind me. When I turned around I saw...

**hehe cliffhangers! I'll try writing more and posting it tonight**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay another chapter! **

**from: bringmethehorizon12**

I heard footsteps running behind me. When I turned around I saw Papa. I quickly turned around and started walking faster. He started yelling something about him loving me and mama or something. A few minutes later I knocked on Tsubaki's door.

Blackstar opened the door "WHO DARES BOTHER THE ALMIGHTY BLACK- oh hey Maka. Why are you crying?" He asked

I hadn't noticed the tears dripping off my face. "Oh... Uh... Is Tsubaki here?" I asked wiping my tears.

"Yeah she's here. Maka, why the heck are you crying?!" His tone more serious

"Can I talk to Tsubaki?" I said ignoring his question again

"Maka who made you cry?" His eyes full of anger.

I tried pushing by him but he grab my arm "Blackstar let go!" I said struggling under his grasp

"Tell me!" He yelled

"That's why I'm here to talk to Tsubaki!" I started tearing up again and he slowly loosened his grip.

"Tsubaki. Come here!" He yelled as he helped me inside

"What is it now Blacksta- Maka? Are you okay?" She quickly sat next to me and I told them everything up until I got here.

"That idiot..." Blackstar said quietly

"Huh?" I looked up from my lap

"Nothing"

Blackstar P.O.V

When Kid and I told him to be romantic and junk we didn't mean just straight up kiss her. At least I now know she likes him. This could get interesting

Soul P.O.V

I heard the front door slam and I immediately sat up. God dang it Maka. Running away now. I picked up my phone and sent her a text

Soul: Maka where are you?

I didn't get a response. I got up and sat in the living room. She's probably going to Tsubaki's for the night. I slumped on the couch and flicked through the channels on T.V. I then noticed one of Maka's favorite books has a trailer. The Fault in Our Stars. ((hehe so cheesy but I love the book and movie)) Maybe I should take Maka to see it. She might have already seen it though. Whatever. I'm gonna watch this movie with Maka. I got up and grabbed my keys. I'm gonna go get my meister.

Maka P.O.V

Someone was knocking at the door. I wonder who it is. Blackstar got up and went to see who it was

"Soul?" Blackstar asked

"I came to get Maka" he responded trying to seem cool

"BLACKSTAR CHOP" Blackstar stole my signature move. Soul wasn't phased by it.

"Maka can we talk" Soul asked

"No" I said coldly. I felt played. Soul was probably toying with me. I then got a call from Chance.

Maka: Hello?

Chance: hey babe why are you at that loser Blackstar's house?

Maka: he's one of my BestFriends. Speaking of babe. I'm breaking up with you. Sorry

Chance: I don't care. I've been secretly sleeping with Kim.

Maka: have fun with that slut.

I hung up. I only started dating Chance to get my mind off of Soul. I was unconditionally in love with that white haired shark toothed red eyed scythe boy.

"Let's go Soul. See you guys later" I hugged Tsubaki and walked away slowly. I didn't dare to look at Soul. I got on the back of his back and he wouldn't sit down.

"Soul lets go." I said finally looking up at him. I saw one tear drop down. His hair hid his eyes.

"Soul?" I asked silently. He shook his head and jumped on the bike in front of me.

We rode in silence until we got home.

"Maka." Soul said as I opened the door to get inside.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him as we both sat down on the couch.

"Wanna go see The Fault in Our Stars tommorow?" He asked looking up. His eyes were red. Was he crying?

"Yeah. Ok. It will be fun!" I smiled

Soul P.O.V

I got her to say yes! But I cried in front of her! Not cool! Not cool at all! UGHH.

"Maka be careful. Tonight will be a thunder storm." I said. She's scared of thunder.

"Ok Soul! Night" we both walked into our rooms.

I Fixed It.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this chapter! :) **

**From: bringmethehorizon12**

Soul P.O.V

I woke up to screaming. I check my alarm clock and see it's 2 am. I hear the screaming again and I quickly get up and bolt into Maka's room. I see a little ball curled up under the blankets. Just then thunder echoes through her room. Maka screams again and I instantly scoop her up in my arms and carry her to my room I sit on my bed with her in my arms

She moves the blankets and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. She jumps up and hugs me. I hug back.

"Maka you're safe now" I smiled into her her

She pulled away from the hug and she looks into my eyes. I look back into her bright emerald green eyes. We sit there for what seems like hours before thunder claps and she jumps into my chest. I chuckle at this and lift her head up with my finger. I kiss her forehead and smile.

"I've got you Maka okay?" I smiled

"okay." ((•^• tfios quotessss)) she smiled.

I look at her again. She starts turning a deep shade of red and I feel my face heat up. Not cool. I also notice the position we are in.

"Soul, Can I stay in here with you tonight?" She whispers. SHES SO ADORABLE!

"Uh yeah.." I respond looking away.

I lay down and she lays next to me. I make a bold move and wrap my arms around her waist. She responds by moving closer.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

I wake up and see Maka's sleeping face up close to mine. I smile and I shake her awake. When she wakes up she instantly turns red.

"You are adorable when you blush" I said

She looked up smiling at me.

"Uh um... Sorry" I said. She kissed my nose.

"I'll go get ready for the movie" she smiled

"Maka. This is a date." I smile back

"Oh I know Soul. That means you need to bring your wallet" she smirked.

She soon left my room and I tried to find something to wear. I find a Black dress shirt where I rolled the sleeves up to the elbows and black pants. I got a red bow tie. Then I put on all black vans and put a headband in my mop of hair. I walked to the couch and sat down and waited for Maka. After about 15 minutes Maka walked out of her room. She was wearing a dress the was white on top but when it got to her hips it turned pink and was covered in flowers it was short in the front long in the back. ((Author has this actual dress from Rue 21)) She had white sandals and her hair was curled. She also clipped her bangs to the side.

My jaw dropped "Too much?" She asked blushing.

"No you look beautiful" I said gaining back my senses.

She blushed "Let's go Soul" she quietly responded.

"Is it okay if we walk? My motorcycle will just ruin your hair and dress" I tried saying cooly before grabbing her hand and going outside.

"What are we doing after the movie?" She asked as we got to the theatre

"That is for me to know and you to find out" I smirked as she giggled.

~~~After movie~~~

Maka had cried into my shoulder. That movie was freaking sad. Even I cried. I grabbed Maka's hand as we walked home.

"Yo, Maka how was the movie?" I asked

"G-good" she stuttered. She's still crying? Dang.

"Maka you should be my Hazel. Except no cancer. I could be Augustus but I would never die. I'll stay here as long as I can. No cancer involved. No missing leg. No terrible lungs. Nothing. Just a similar love story." I said smiling

"But we aren't dating and you don't like flat chested girls." She responded coldly

"Maka. Why do you think I shared my first kiss with you" I asked

"To get it over with" she simply responded

"Nope." I smirked as I opened the door to the apartment

She stood next to the door thinking. She suddenly went wide eyed. I smirked. "Maka. Ever since you chose me to be your partner I've had a thing for you" I said turning away to hide my uncool blush.

"Soul.." Maka whispered. I looked in the direction she was to see she was closer.

"M-maka" I jumped back a little.

"You're an idiot you know" she said looking at me.

"Yeah I know." I looked down.

"You're an oblivious idiot that couldn't detect my feelings for you. Maybe I was also an oblivious idiot. You let it slip that you wanted to kiss me but not like that. I didn't pay attention because I thought you were just toying around with me when you kissed me. I'm unconditionally in love with my weapon. That one kiss changed everything between us. I've loved you since that same moment. No one wanted to partner with me but when I asked you accepted immediately and it made me feel loved again. I've keep these feeling bottled up for 6 years. Ever since I was 10 Soul. I told Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. They told me to wait for you to make the first move. It took 6 years Soul" she giggled "I love you" she finished her speech.

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back immediately. She then wrapped her arms around my next and I put my arms around her waist. I grinned and pulled away. "I love you too, Pigtails" I smiled as she stuck her tongue out at me. This was the most perfect moment. Until he bursts through the door.

**Hehe cliffhangers. Ps I don't own soul eater so like don't sue me**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you guys for your support and junk. Sorry for all the fault in our stars references. I really like that book and movie. Anyway thanks!**

**From: bringmethehorizon12**

Soul P.O.V

Until he bursts through the door.

Spirit. Who's behind him? CHANCE?!

"Maka what are you doing with that little octopus head?" Spirit asked as I remembered our positions.

"She's just kissing her cool boyfriend" I responded cooly and wrapped my arm around Maka's neck.

"Maka, babe I'm here to take you back." Chance said. I couldn't stand that kid. With his blonde shaggy hair and green eyes. His outfit of choice was similar to the one I wore when Chrona slashed my chest.

"You were a cheater and I never loved you. I hated every moment I was with you" Maka said disgusted

"Maka, honey. You know papa loves you very much and I'm going to protect you from this boy" Spirit said gesturing me.

"Are you scared that I might take your kids v-card?" I said smirking.

"Why you little-" he was cut off by Maka slamming a book on his head. Chance picked Spirit up and ran out of the house

"You're not taking my v-card anytime soon" she responded blushing.

"We'll see about that" I smirked. She gave me a death glare and I immediately backed off with my hands raised.

"Your turn to cook lunch" she giggled and sat on the couch

"Peanut butter and Jelly!" I yelled. She threw a book in my direction and I caught it. "Maka, you've lost your spunk!" I said sarcastically while taking out ingredients for spaghetti.

"Whatever" she yelled.

~30 mins later ((idk how long spaghetti takes... I don't cook..))~

"Maka lunch" I called for Maka.

"Yum this smells great!" She said from behind me

I jumped "Stop doing that" I said laughing

"Sorry" she said taking our plates to the table.

"So what does this make us" I say as I sit down to eat.

"A couple" she said smiling

"Good idea" I smirked as I started eating

When we finished we went and changed into pajamas. I just put some pants on. I don't need a shirt to cover up anymore. I came out and saw Maka reading a book on the couch.

"Maka you're boring" I said plopping on the couch next to her

"Reading is fun. You should try it" she said not looking up from the book. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder.

"Not as fun as being with me is" I smirked. She giggled and I threw her on the couch and started tickling her.

"S-Sto-p-p" she said between giggles. I didn't stop.

"Maka watch a movie with me" I said into her neck. She shivered.

"Fine. Just stop tickling me" she said trying not the laugh.

"Fine" I said smirking. "It's gonna be a horror movie Pigtails." I chuckled at her scared expression.

"N-no" she said frowning.

"I'll be here to protect you." I smiled and she softened up a bit. I settled on the Friday the 13th trilogy.

"Movie One" I smirked.

"How many are there?" Maka asked.

"Many. Including the terrible remake" I said simply

"We are only watching the first two tonight" she said shivering.

Maka P.O.V

I'm horrified of these movies. Soul knows that. I can't get thought the first ten minutes without screaming. He just wanted me to jump in his lap. Well he got what he wants. Right now I'm sitting in his lap with his head on my shoulder. He had gotten a lot taller than me.

Someone got killed. It showe g. I screamed and turned over so that I was facing Soul.

"I'm not watching anymore sorry Soul. Maybe tomorrow." I said into his chest. He lifted my chin up so I was facing him.

"Maka, please?" He asked with little puppy eyes

"Fine but you just earned no kisses for a week" I smirked at his shocked face.

"Maka I live on your kisses!" He paused the movie and yelled.

"Soul we had our kisses just yesterday how can you live on my kisses?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"I may or may not have snuck into your room while you were sleeping and kissed your head..." He said sheepishly.

"WHAT?" I yelled and blushed.

"Just kidding!" He said chuckling. "Your face was priceless" he smirked and kissed my cheek

"Fine I was just kidding too" I smiled. Her smirked back and kissed my hand

"Okay?" He asked

"Okay." I said smiling

"Maybe Okay will be our always" he said in his very cheesy Augustus voice.

"Soul you're to cheesy." I smiled

**Thanks more to come**

**From: bringmethehorizon12**


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo I was going through old accounts and I find this one. Let me just say these stories are so cringey and gross. It's all written by like 11-12 year old me and I'm sorry for those who laid their eyes on them. I may rewrite them and make them 10000000 better it just depends.


End file.
